This Cannot Be Happening: A Teen Pregnancy Story
by Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl
Summary: 19-year-old Harper is going to have a baby. How will she be able to tell her friends and family? Harper/Justin. Rated T for pregnancy.
1. Test

**Chapter One: Test**

**Harper**

"No!" I screeched to myself. "This cannot be happening!"

My name was Harper. I was nineteen and I thought I might have been p…pre…

I was home alone, so thankfully nobody had heard me.

And nobody knew what I was doing.

I went to the drug store, found what I was looking for, and paid.

The clerk was surprised and she froze for a minute, but then she relaxed.

"That'll be twelve-sixty," she told me.

I handed over the money and went home.

I got out the box.

According to the instructions, besides the obvious, if I was pregnant a little blue line would appear.

I took a deep breath and used the test.

When I looked down, I saw the blue line.

Oh. My. God.

And I knew who the father would be. The father would be my boyfriend and the brother of my best friend Alex.

The father was Justin Russo.

_Keep your cool, Harper, _I told myself. _These are sometimes inaccurate. Just take another one._

I took another one. Another line.

I took a third one. There was a third blue line.

Right when I was about to let out a scream, I heard my parents coming home. I raced to my room, shoved all the tests way into the back of my closet, and tried to act normally.

I decided that I couldn't just keep bottling up my emotions, so I returned to my room, picked up the phone, and called the Russos.

"Hi, Harper," chirped Teresa. **(A/N: Yes, I know it's actually Theresa, but I prefer to spell it Teresa. Teresa was my grandmother's name.)**

"Hi," I answered. "Can I talk to Alex? Right now?"

"Sure."

About ten seconds later, she came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex, I'm pregnant," I blurted.

Alex said nothing for another few seconds.

"I'm in my room with the cordless phone," she whispered. "They can't hear now. Are you sure you're really having a baby?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Three positive pregnancy tests."

I broke down crying.

"It's ok," she consoled. "So, is it Justin's?"

"It is," I whimpered. "But please, don't tell him."

"I won't," she promised.

I cried and Alex comforted me. We talked until it was almost time for dinner.


	2. Shopping

**Harper**

The next day was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school. When I woke up in the morning, I made a decision.

I picked up the phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, it's Harper," I began. "Are you free to go shopping after lunch? I need to buy some baggy clothes. And some maternity clothes."

"Ok," she replied. "I'll come with you. In fact, I was just planning to go to the mall. I need a new dress for my Uncle Jacob's wedding."

"So what's new with you?"

I talked to Alex for a while, but then I realized it was time for breakfast and had to go.

I went downstairs and made myself eggs and toast. I was getting pretty hungry.

I turned on the TV and found this neat documentary about Harriet Tubman. I sat down on the couch and watched it.

I learned many neat facts about Harriet Tubman.

Did you know that she was born sometime around 1820? And she died of pneumonia when she was ninety-three? And she was born Araminta Ross? **(A/N This is all true. Look it up.)**

It was over at around eleven. I had early lunch, being the hungry pregnant teenager I was.

I microwaved a slice of leftover vegetarian pizza, opened a Pepsi, and peeled an orange. They were all good.

I realized that I was almost running late, still in my pajamas, and hadn't put on deodorant or makeup yet.

I went upstairs and put on a red babydoll top and a black mini skirt. I ran to the bathroom, put my deodorant on, fixed my hair, and did my makeup.

I put on some pale pink shimmery lip gloss, blush, mascara, a little eyeliner, and some green eye shadow to accent my brown eyes. Then I put on a headband, slipped into my flats, and ran out the door.

I could have driven to the mall, but I was trying to go green. So I took the bus. As it turned out, so did Alex!

"Hey, Alex," I called.

"Hiya, Harper."

We got to the mall and went to the clothing shops. I tried on some outfits and ended up picking out a pink maternity dress and two tops, one brown and one blue. Alex bought a cute one-shoulder dress.

"That looks great on you," I complimented.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Carrying our shopping bags, we looked around in stores for a little while. Then we went for ice cream; I got strawberry and Alex got mint chocolate chip.

We shopped until we dropped – ha ha, just kidding. We just shopped until we had to go home.

I laid down on my bed and thought about my situation.

_What will Justin say? What will my parents say? Will my friends who aren't Alex hate me? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? What should I name him or her? How long have I been pregnant for? When's my due date?_

I sat down at the computer, looked at a baby names website, and picked out ten boy names and ten girl names that I liked.

I wasn't sure what the middle name would be. But I just had to give the baby Justin's last name. I hated my last name.

But it would feel wrong to not honor my parents. So I would make Finkle the second middle name.

Tired after an afternoon of exciting shopping with my best friend, I took a brief nap.

**Guess what? I'm holding the next chapter hostage! BWA-HA-HA! I won't publish it until I get four reviews. No flames, please!**


	3. Liar

**I got enough reviews, so now I'm posting Chapter Three. Sorry for holding it hostage.**

**Chapter Three: Liar**

**Harper**

I was having a very vivid dream.

I was carrying a sleeping little boy who looked like a toddler version of Justin. He was probably a year and a half or two years old. The background was completely blank; it was just me and the little boy and the sidewalk.

We were going toward my parents.

Suddenly, the little boy woke up, jumped out of my arms, and ran to my parents. Only they weren't my parents anymore. They had become Alex and Justin's parents, the Russos.

The Russos stared at me.

"How dare you get pregnant so young?" questioned Teresa with a blank voice and face.

Without another word, they took the boy away, leaving me solitary.

"No!" I cried.

I woke up.

_How? _I thought to myself after my nap. _How will I tell my friends and family, and most of all my parents? I can try and hide my baby bump under baggy clothes, but eventually they're going to notice. Plus they'll be mad at me for being dishonest._

I wanted badly to be away from my home and my family. If I didn't have to be around them so much, I might not feel so guilty about hiding my pregnancy from them.

"Bye, Mom," I called. "I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"Ok, as long as you're home on time!"

Oh, yeah, I had a curfew.

If I was going out for dinner, I had to be home by eight. If I was going to a party, I had to be home by eleven and it had to be at the home of a trusted friend. Said friend could _not _be male or alcoholic.

Real lame, huh? Yeah, my parents were rather conservative.

I went to the Indian place on tenth street. I ordered rice, milk, and chicken with spicy sauce. I liked spicy food.

My meal was good; I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

I left. Just when I went out the door, who did I see coming but…three guesses.

Justin, Justin, and my Justin.

Justin waved at me and started to say hi. I got scared and scampered off into the alley.

I went to the bakery and got a monster cookie. No need for Mama and Papa to know, right?

I could think of several reasons why I felt like I hated myself.

One, I was nineteen and pregnant.

Two, I was too afraid to tell anyone.

Three, I couldn't even speak to the father of my child.

Four, I was a liar.

Did I even deserve to be wearing the purity ring on my finger? No, I didn't. I had broken that promise. I couldn't not have sex before marriage because I had already had sex and gotten pregnant because of it.

Still, I liked my purity ring. It was pretty and looked good on me. I still wore it.

I went home and turned on the TV. It was say, twenty minutes into a movie called _Juno. _I had to change the channel after I realized it was about teen pregnancy.

The other good thing on was a movie with my favorite actress, Nicole Kidman, in it. I sat down and watched that.

It was a cool movie, sort of sad, but again good. There was also an anti-racism message in it. **(A/N Does anyone know what movie I'm talking about? If you know, PM me the movie you think I mean. The first person who guesses correctly gets a virtual Alex plushie.)**

It was also a pretty long movie. Before I knew it, I was going to bed. Fairly early.

That night, I had a dream about that baby boy again. Only I _was _him.

As the boy, I looked at my reflection. My hair was black and my eyes were beautiful pools of sea-green. I looked a lot like Justin.

Just then, a giant rooster in a pink dress attacked me. I woke up after I died.


End file.
